Punishment
by Master Ciel Phantomhive
Summary: Ed's report has come back to Roy in poor quality- AGAIN. So, this time, Roy decides to give Ed a punishment, to let the lesson sink in. But, in the solitary confinement room, things between the two alchemists become a little... Heated, in more ways than one. Yaoi, EdxRoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Fullmetal." Roy said, looking at the blonde alchemist in front of him.

"Yeah?" Ed replied, looking back at the raven-haired colonel.

"This report is appalling." Roy stated, chucking the manila envelope down onto the desk. "The handwriting was scruffy, and there were so many grammatical errors my head began to hurt after a while." Ed looked at him, a little angrily. _Damn that colonel. Thinks he can just throw my report down like that?_

"I wasn't feeling my best that day." Ed said defensively.

"That's not an excuse, Fullmetal." Roy dismissed.

"Hmph. Remember that when Lt. Hawkeye gives _you _a mound of paperwork to do, and you've got a splitting headache and your nose is all runny, and you've got to finish it or you'll get the telling-off of the century!" Ed countered, making Roy go slightly red. _Hmph. That showed that idiot. _

"Well, Fullmetal, I still need to give you your punishment." Roy said, beckoning for the younger alchemist, who (albeit grudgingly) followed him out of the Colonel's office. The two walked in silence, down spiralling staircases and long corridors. Finally, Ed snapped. The suspense of wondering what his superior had in store for him was too much. He _hated _punishments.

"Colonel Idiot, where the hell are you-" But he stopped short when Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder. His grip was firm, and it made Ed feel oddly lightheaded. It was a strange feeling, and Ed, for some reason, despised it. _Why do I feel lightheaded? Why do I feel... Happy? I'm about to be damn PUNISHED, aren't I?_

"Welcome to your punishment room, Fullmetal." Roy smirked, gesturing to the room in front of them. It was at the end of a long darkened corridor, and gave the feel of hardly being in use.

"And what room is this?" Ed questioned.

"Why, it's the solitary confinement room that we reserve especially for hardened criminals." Roy answered, still wearing that winning smirk. Ed found himself subconsciously staring at Roy's face. The smooth, young visage, with absolutely no blemishes whatsoever, the way his hair fell over his eyes, casual and unkempt, yet stylishly done so...

"Fullmetal? FULLMETAL!" Roy yelled, shaking his subordinate, who snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you ill?" Asked Roy, looking concerned. "You do _look _a little pale..." Ed shook his head, responding with an oh-so-fake laugh.

"No!" Ed replied, a little quickly than he would normally. Roy looked at him oddly, then motioned for him to enter the 'punishment room'. Ed did so, exhaling when he passed Roy. _That was close. Colonel Idiot there took my gazing to mean that I was ill... Wait... AM I ILL? I was STARING at COLONEL MUSTANG! COLONEL MUSTANG! The idiotic egotistical morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex! It makes no sense! _Ed mentally slapped himself, making a mental note to _physically _slap himself once this punishment was over.

Roy shut the door, so that the two were alone in the plain room. There were no windows, making the need for a light present. Roy turned it on, and the room was lit up, revealing a single desk and two chairs, one plushy and soft, and the other rigid and hard.

"Shotgun plushy chair." Ed immediately announced, making Roy laugh.

"Fullmetal, I think you're forgetting. _You _are here because it's your punishment. _I _am here because I'm watching over you. Therefore, I should get the plushy chair." Roy objected smoothly, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder, gently steering him towards the hard chair, like a parent would to a scared child. Unfortunately for Roy, however, Ed was nineteen, not a child, and most definitely NOT scared. So, of course, Ed stood his ground, making Roy's job a lot harder, and making Roy resort to forcefully pushing him into the chair. And, before Ed could get up again, Roy ran and sat down into the plushy chair, wearing his winning smirk once again, making Ed grumble.

"Now, Fullmetal. I want you to stay in that chair, or I will burn the plushy chair and make my own. This is a punishment, and staying in a room with me certainly isn't a punishment. But doing my paperwork is." Roy said, and dropped a stack of paperwork on the desk.

"I am NOT doing that. I can't forge your signature, idiot." Ed replied bluntly.

"Luckily for me," Roy smirked sinisterly, "These pieces of paperwork don't require signatures. Only copying down legal stuff. Have fun, Fullmetal." Roy informed, then sat down on his plushy chair, simply watching Ed.

"No. I don't want to." Ed said bluntly, pushing his pen away stubbornly.

"Fullmetal... This is your punishment. You don't get a choice. Now do the paperwork or your antenna gets burned off. Pick your choice." Roy threatened casually, examining his ignition gloves as he did so. Ed gave him the death glare, then began copying out the legal rights, muttering profanities as he did so.

"Language, Fullmetal."

"I'll _language _you in a second..." Ed muttered, going back to his punishment. _The legal requirements for military personnel... _Ed's pen scratched along the page as he copied the long, boring, arduous sentences down. After a few minutes, Ed simply couldn't be bothered anymore. _Ah, stuff this_. He still pretended to copy sentences out, to keep Roy from giving him yet another lecture about obedience and respect, and left himself to dwell on his thoughts. _Why does the colonel insist on giving me a hard time? All this paperwork, no less! And it's HIS! HE should be doing it! Instead, that idiot's sitting on the plushy chair, now... READING A BOOK?! That jerk! He should be watching ME, getting bored like me! That idiotic jerk! _

"Fullmetal, I know I'm devilishly handsome, but please, keep your eyes off me for two hours just to do this work, and then you can gawp at me to your heart's desire." Roy teased, not once lifting his gaze from his book. Ed was brutally snapped out of his thoughts and brought crashing back down. His face turning bright red, the alchemist meekly turned back to his work, not intending to actually _do _any. _Dammit, I was staring at him AGAIN! Gah! Why? Why am I staring at him? I hate him! I hate his guts! That jerk, giving me a PUNISHMENT... It's like primary school! That stupid, jerkish, arrogant, controlling, hot colonel! Wait... DID I JUST THINK THAT? _Ed's face reddened considerably, a dark blush seeping across his light complexion. _THE COLONEL. IS. NOT. HOT! _Ed mentally slapped himself again, but decided that this wasn't enough on this occasion. So, he proceeded to actually slap himself on the arm, earning himself a confused look from Roy.

"Fullmetal? What was that about?" Roy enquired, looking at Ed curiously.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Ha ha ha..." Ed dismissed, grinning like an idiot.

"... Are you sure you're not ill? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Roy asked, concerned. He got off his comfy seat and made his way towards the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed gulped, breaking into a cold sweat. _Don't come any closer, don't come any closer..._

"You seem fine to me." Roy stated, taking his hand of Ed's forehead. "Though you are a bit sweaty. It is quite hot in here, I guess. Wanna transmute a window?" Roy asked, smiling.

"Isn't this a solitary confinement room? No windows allowed?" Ed reminded.

"Oh yeah... Transmute a fan then." Roy demanded.

"I have _work _to do." Ed reminded, making Roy raise his eyebrow, and he peered at Ed's paper.

"_The legal requirements for military personnel must be as follows in order to obtain perfection in the military. Every soldier must not have a criminal record of any kind, and must adhere to the Führer's commands_. That's it. Somehow... I think your mind is elsewhere, Fullmetal." Roy pointed out, and placed his hands on Ed's shoulders, making Ed face him. _Oh damn. Don't touch me, you moron! I'm already falling head over heels for you as it is! Wait... GAH! I HATE this! I'm no hopeless romantic! I don't like it! I've never fallen in love before! Why do I have to frikkin' start with THIS GUY?!_

"Edward..." Roy said softly, making Ed blush turn even darker. _Don't say my real name, idiot! What happened to Fullmetal? You're making me feel all messed up! _"You can tell me anything. We... Don't have a very _friendly _relationship, but I'm supposed to act as your supporter. What's on your mind, Edward?" Roy asked, seating him down, but this time on the plushy chair, and Roy occupied the hard one.

"N-nothing's on my mind! It's just your... Active imagination! Yeah, your active imagination!" Ed claimed, grinning sheepishly. Roy, however, didn't look convinced. Which wasn't surprising.

"Edward. I don't have an active imagination. Either you're ill, which I don't think you are, or something's on your mind. _What's up_?" Roy persisted, looking at the man opposite him sternly.

"I _told _you, nothing's wrong! Stop assuming things!" Ed insisted, his voice rising. _Why does he have to be so ADAMANT? For God's sake, I just want some time to clear my head!_

"Edward, I'm not assuming things. You are never this evasive, and you haven't insulted me once in this entire conversation." Roy pointed out, flicking his hair out of his eyes. _Stop doing that!_

"Doing what, Edward?" Roy asked, curious and puzzled. Ed stared at him for a moment, then realized that he had spoken out loud! _Damn! Think of something quickly Edward! Er... Er... GAH!_

"Stop flicking your hair like that!" Ed burst out, making Roy do a double-take.

"Why? What's wrong with it, Edward?" Roy asked, now really puzzled. Ed blushed again slightly as Roy used his first name _again_.

"AND STOP USING MY FIRST NAME!" Ed yelled, now on his feet. His fists were clenched as he glared at his superior/love interest. Roy, still oblivious to Ed's feelings, was now shocked. He didn't stand up, but he met Ed's gaze. Onyx eyes met gold, as they stared at each other.

"Why, _Edward_?" Roy asked, emphasizing Ed's name just to annoy him.

"I SAID STOP IT! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! IT'S MAKING ME ALL MESSED UP!" Ed roared. Roy looked at him with confusion.

"How is the use of your first name making you 'all messed up'?" Roy asked, and Ed threw up his hands in annoyance.

"LIKE _YOU _DON'T KNOW! _YOU_! THE WORLD-CLASS WOMANIZER!" Ed yelled, rolling his eyes. Roy was now on his feet, partly because he was angry, and partly because he wanted to check if the young man was alright.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO YOU!" Roy also yelled, quickly losing his cool. Roy could only tolerate so much of the Fullmetal Alchemist's ranting, before he blew a gasket.

"I FRIKKIN' LOVE YOU, JERK!" Ed announced, not thinking before he spoke. A deafening silence rang through the soundproofed room, blaring in each of the alchemist's ears. Roy looked at Ed in shock and amazement, his onyx eyes wide. Ed, on the other hand, had realized what he had just said. He clamped his hands over his mouth in horror at his words. He was shaking, even though he wasn't aware of it. The warm temperature suddenly became a hundred times more noticeable, but neither Ed nor Roy could have cared less about it at that moment in time. The only thing that they were aware of was each other, frozen in shock. Finally, Roy regained his ability to speak, and extended a hand towards the blonde alchemist.

"Edward..."

"No..."

"_Edward_." Roy repeated.

"_No__..._"

"Edward!"

"..."

"EDWARD!"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Ed yelled, putting his hands together and transmuting a hole in the brick wall. Turning away from Roy, he ran out of the solitary confinement room, and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N- Hello! Thank you for reading this! This was actually my first time writing slash, therefore my first time writing EdxRoy! I hope it was okay! I couldn't think of what to do for absolutely _ages_! You see, Royai is my FMA OTP (RoyEd is my 2nd favourite), so it was quite difficult for me. Riza was always present, wherever Roy was, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to do EdxRoy! So, I discussed it with my fellow FMA fanatic at school, and we agreed that the story should occur at a time when Riza wasn't there. So then, I first thought of a different idea which I won't tell you incase I decide to make it into a story, but then _this _idea came wandering into my brain. I was intending to make Roy flip out a lot earlier (I was hoping for an entire shouting match!) but then Roy remained calm. I guess it's just his demeanor!  
****I always imagined Ed to be one of those people who can't handle their love for another- they don't like it. And it would be especially visible in the RoyEd relationship! In other words, Ed is like me. He does not like the idea of being in love with another. He feels that he's got other stuff to do.**

**So, anyway, reviews are appreciated! I'd like to know how my skills at writing EdxRoy are, please! And if you think this should be made into a two-shot, because I'm torn between leaving it here, or making it a two-shot. And you people always know what to do!**

**Random Useless Fact You Probably Already Knew:**

**Winry knocked out Ed in the mechanics room with the wrench.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed ran down the long darkened corridor, away from the solitary confinement room, away from _Roy_. The older man's calls were ignored by Ed, who didn't want to go back. Why would he? He just confessed his love to _Colonel Roy Mustang_, in the most embarrassing way possible...

_'I FRIKKIN' LOVE YOU, JERK!'_

Ed's fists clenched even tighter as he ran. He leaped up two stairs at a time, wanting to get as far away from Roy as possible as quickly as possible. _How could I have been so stupid? Mustang won't love me- he's clearly straight, he goes on a date with a different girl everyday! Why did I say how I felt?! I should've just kept my emotions safe inside me, where they won't embarrass, hurt, or freak out anyone! But no... I just had to blow it! _Ed was on the second floor now, and his eyes were closed tight, trying not to let the dangerous tears spill out. He had already been stupid once today, he didn't need to be stupid twice. But, due to the fact that his eyes were closed, he didn't see a certain blonde woman until he crashed into her.

"Edward?" Riza Hawkeye said, startled. Who wouldn't be if they saw Edward Elric running blindly? Ed opened his eyes.

"Lt. Hawkeye!" Ed replied.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her brown eyes surveying his state.

"Nothing!" He assured wildly, then dashed off again, not wanting to stay in the military building any longer than he had to. Riza was left behind him, confused. But, to his relief, she didn't call after him, or try to stop him. She merely nodded to him, then went her own way.

Ed finally arrived at the floor he wanted to be on- the third floor. Spotting the large door that was the exit, he threw open the door and ran out of it. Raindrops fell onto him, and a sense of hopelessness washed over him. He sat himself down on the steps, his head buried in his arms. _Stupid Mustang, making me feel this way. Why? Why did he have to do this? I was perfectly happy having no desire to be with anybody! Why did HE have to go and ruin it? And now he'll probably think I'm plain weird, possibly mental. I mean, he wouldn't love me! He said it himself! We're not on friendly terms, and he sees himself as my SUPPORTER, nothing more! Why would he be anything more? He's my superior, my supporter, a friend at best! _Ed slammed his left fist onto the cold stone floor, wanting to feel the pain. He let out a yell of rage and anguish as the rain poured onto his face, making it look like he was crying.

Maybe he was.

He didn't _want _to love Roy. He had always imagined himself falling for Winry or someone. Someone he didn't yell at whenever he saw them. But, as usual, life was never fair to him. Life made him fall for Roy. And he would just have to suck it up until the phase passed. _But what if it doesn't pass? Will I be stuck loving him for the rest of my damn life, as he marries someone else, has kids, and lives a happy life? And I'll have to frikkin' see him every day! _Ed groaned. _And everyone will probably know that I'm gay, sooner or later. How will Al take it? Winry? Hawkeye? Havoc? _He hugged his knees and tilted his head up, letting the rain fall onto his face so that it would mask the hot tears that were now falling down his face. _  
_

"I guess I really have made a fool out of myself..." Ed murmured softly, relaxing his hands. The blonde alchemist decided to stay there, and simply let the tears fall. He hadn't cried in a long time. There was nothing shameful in crying, was there? It was something others did almost every other day. Why was he any different? Surely it would be acceptable for him to cry. Al was allowed to. Winry was allowed to. Even Hawkeye was allowed to. So crying wasn't a shameful thing, right?

Ed was lost in his own thoughts, therefore, he didn't realize that there was a presence behind him, until that presence sat beside him.

"Edward." Roy said. Ed opened his eyes and turned his rain covered, tear sodden face towards the older man, who wore a kind smile. _No point in running now. _

"Yes?" Ed replied, his gold eyes fixated upon Roy. Said man shuffled closer to Ed, and placed an arm around his shoulder. Ed's face was tinted pink as he sat next to Roy. Roy's body heat warmed Ed right up, and Ed was grateful for the human contact.

"Here." Roy said, taking his coat off and draping it on Ed's shoulders. Ed clutched the sides, securing it.

"Thanks." Ed said, and Roy smiled.

"No problem."

The pair sat in silence, the only sound being the pitter-patter of the raindrops around them. Ed was staring at his lap, embarrassed slightly at the close contact with Roy, but only one thought was prominent in his mind. _He doesn't hate me._

"Edward, why did you run away?" Roy asked quietly, turning to face him. Ed looked down at his lap.

"I-I was embarrassed." He answered. "And..."

"And what, Edward?" Roy asked.

"And scared."

"Of what?" Roy asked softly, wiping the stray hairs that were stuck to Es's face by rain.

"I've never fallen... In love... Before. I don't particularly want to start now. I've got too much to do. And, on top of that, I fell in love..." Ed choked out, not wanting to say it. _Ah, what the heck, though? He already knows_. "...I fell in love... With you. You. The idiotic, egotistical, morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex. You, the person who I can't see for ten minutes without yelling at. You, the person who's friendly face is the easiest for me to punch." Ed murmured, closing his eyes, as if in peace. But he was anything but. "It's my first time. I didn't want to face rejection. Huh. I can battle homunculI, come out on top, survive countless attacks, have my frikkin' arm and leg taken from me, and still be fearless about things. Yet, I freak out at romance. I'm scared of being rejected. I worry about what would happen if I kept on loving you after this. I'm not some stupid, hopeless, lovesick person." Ed's grip on the coat tightened. "I'm Edward Elric, goddammit! The Fullmetal Alchemist!" He clenched his teeth, determined not to cry right there and then, in front of the Flame Alchemist. Roy removed his arm from Ed's shoulder.

"Edward. You don't think that you're the only one who's scared of being rejected?" Roy said seriously, and Ed looked up at him, eyes wide. "Countless other people are. But they go ahead and face their fear. Sometimes, it turns out well. Other times, it doesn't. But they pick up the pieces, and try again. Maybe with the same person, maybe with a different one. But one of those times, they're going to strike gold. They'll find their perfect partner, and will have succeeded." Roy said wisely. Ed listened to him, though it wasn't making much sense, really. _Why is he telling me all this?_

"Do you think you've struck gold, Edward?" Roy asked seriously, looking into Ed's golden eyes. Ed looked back into Roy's onyx ones.

"I... I want to believe that. I want to believe that I've struck gold, that I've found my life partner. But... You like women. Your frikkin _alchemy notes _are women's names! I'll never get a look in." Ed muttered sadly, this time not able to stop the tears from falling. God, he hated crying. It was a display of weakness, something that showed the enemy the crack in your armour. But he couldn't help it, not this time. It was so unusual for him. _Thank God for rain. _Roy shook his head, and tilted Ed's face up. He wiped away the silently falling tears with the smooth pad of his thumb, smiling.

"I did like women, it's true." He confirmed. Ed looked mortified for a fraction of a second, and then Roy's full sentence registered in his head.

"You... You _did_?" He said, and Roy nodded.

"Yes. I _did_. Now, however, I'm surprised to find that I prefer men now. Specifically, one man." Roy informed. Ed, surprised, looked at him hopefully.

"You mean..."

"He's blonde, long haired, an alchemist, has golden eyes, and is... Hm. Should I say it?" Roy pondered, smiling. Ed, now beaming, couldn't care less if he did.

"Go on then!" He urged. Roy smirked.

"He's short." Roy stated, and Ed grinned.

"So you love me?" Ed confirmed, just wanting to make sure. This could still be some practical joke played by Roy, after all. Roy pulled him closer towards him.

"Yes. Ever since you came back from your year away. You were still the same Edward Elric that I had shared many an argument with, the same childish Edward. Yet you had matured so much. You knew more about the world, and the cruelty that people are capable of committing. You were officially an adult. And it surprised me. I hadn't seen you for a year, and it surprised me, how much you had matured. And you were still the same Edward. I had missed our shouting matches. I had missed your snarky comebacks. I had missed _you_. And that's when I had realised. Lt. Hawkeye will always be my most loyal friend, but she couldn't hold that special place in my heart. Neither could those countless other women I had dated. I realised that it was only you who could." Roy explained, smiling. Ed smiled back at him, his eyes shining.

"But then, why didn't you tell me?" Ed asked, curious. Roy gave a short laugh.

"You were too young, Edward. You were only seventeen, borderline eighteen. IT wouldn't have been allowed, and it would've been plain weird. But now, you're nineteen. You're an adult. I can ask you without it being awkward. And, plus, my feelings are returned, so..." Roy smiled at the younger alchemist.

"Will you, Edward Elric, go out with me?" Roy asked. The sunlight poured in through the grey clouds bathing the pair in bright warm light. The light shined on them, and Ed smiled wholeheartedly.

"Yeah!" He agreed, elated. Roy bent his head and leaned closer to Edward, who blushed and tilted his head up. Their lips met, and the two shared a soft, heartwarming kiss on the front steps of military HQ that neither would ever forget.

**A/N- Well, here's the second chapter! It's my first time writing about a kiss, actually. I've read millions of stories on here, and the authors make it look so easy, and yet, I found it so difficult! So pointers would be great. I also felt a little embarrassed writing about it! The most my 'in love' characters have ever done in other stories is hold hands or hug! Grow up, AA! *Slaps self***

**And... Am I the only one who thinks the genre should be changed? This chapter wasn't very humorous. I don't know what it was, so help with that would be great too!**

**Yeah, I feel sorta weird if I make Ed fifteen and date Roy... The age gap is no problem, but the underage part is!**

**Anyway, bye bye, and I will see you either if I have sudden inspiration for this story that I simply have to write (not likely XP) or in another story, if you read it!**

**Random Useless Fact You Probably Already Knew:**

**The lizard on Roy's transmutation circle is a salamander.**


End file.
